The Years Go By (REBOOTED)
by myheartbelongstoaboywithalimp
Summary: Althea never dreamed that she would meet her green-eyed, dirty-blonde haired savior again after her capture by werewolves in 1999. But after a series of supernatural events taken place at her university, she's going to find that maybe her dream would become a reality when it's 2015 and her best-friend's boyfriend is dead in his dorm. (REBOOT of the original 'The Years Go By').
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Don't like the plot or pairings, then don't read this fic.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural. Nope. Not me. I wish.**_

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 125**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue:_**

 ** _The Half-Greek, the Lycan and the Hunter._**

* * *

 ** _April 5th, 1999:_**

It was cold.

She remembered that it was cold where she was being kept.

She was scared and she was in pain.

Lots of pain.

She had called for her mummy and daddy but they didn't come, which caused her to become even more terrified of the people that had taken her.

Her mummy told her to close the window at night, because mummy was worried that bad people would get in. Mummy was very _sush-pish-oos._ Tommy, her big brother would always cheer her up by calling the monsters in her closet, ' _booger men'_. It always made her laugh.

But now she couldn't smile.

She just wanted her mummy, her daddy, her big brother and her Binky-Bear.

She shivered from the cold.

Her cuts and gashes were no longer bleeding, the flow having slowed to a stop hours ago. Now all it had to keep it from reopening was a thin layer of dry blood that had crusted over the wound. One move too many or too big and the injury would start to leak, causing more blood loss. Her princess pajamas were in tatters.

"It's a miracle she's lasted this long. You'd think an ordinary six-year-old would be dead by now." One of the monsters tapped at her injured side with his steel-capped foot, making her whimper in pain. She was badly wounded on her side. "Should we turn her?"

Turn her?

"Hmmm, do you think she could handle it? She'll be your responsibility if she survives. We don't know if they can survive the transformation at such a young age, if she dies, you'll be dumping the body." A menacing feminine voice answered from the shadows, licking her lips, "but I'm also hungry and it's been quite a while since I've eaten such a young heart."

"Mmm, it has been quite a while since we've had a good meal."

"I think you've chowed down on enough hearts, don't you?" A gruff, young voice called out, making the small girl lift her head woozily and her blurry eyesight cleared for a moment. Long enough for her too see two candy-apple green eyes, creased in focus as he watched the two monsters.

"You're a hunter!" The female snarled, making the girl curl in on herself in fear. "How did you get in here?" She demanded.

"What, you think I came here all on my lonesome?" The hunter taunted, "Now, the rest of your little pack is either dead or dying, so I'd be very aware of my position if I were you, especially if I saw a handsome hunter pointing a gun filled with silver bullets at me." The hunter started to circle the two werewolves, getting closer to the girl, "now you're going to back away from the girl and if you so much as breathe, I'll take both of you down. Make no mistake, I've got some nifty silver bullets in my favourite gun and I'm not afraid to use them." He looked to the male, who was closest to the six-year-old they saw in the article, aiming his gun straight to the monster's heart. "Get away from her." The man held at gunpoint raised his hands and slowly sidestepped away from the six-year-old girl who trembled and shook. She froze when she heard the new man talk, "you're Althea Kennedy, yeah?" When she nodded, the hunter smiled gently. "Hi, Althea. My name's Dean, I'm here to take you home to your Mummy and Daddy. Do you think you can stand up?"

Althea shook her head from side to side.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll finish up with these guys really quick. Do you think you can close your eyes? We're going to play a game, it's called _'What Was There Before?'_ " Althea liked these types of games, so she nodded and slowly closed her eyes, trusting the new man who hadn't hurt her as soon as he entered the dark room. "When I tell you to, I want you to open your eyes and tell me what was there before, okay? Now, cover your ears, it's going to get loud."

"Don't underestimate us!" The male roared just as Althea clamped her hands over her ears tightly and all she could hear were muffled growls and roars, before two loud bangs rang out and then silence ensued.

Althea wanted to open her eyes and see what was going on but she kept her eyes closed, like she was told until she heard his voice, though a bit muffled. "Okay, Althea, you can open your eyes now."

With that, she slowly opened them and Dean was in front of her, a gentle grin on his face as he slowly slid his arms around her and lifted her tiny body up and close to his chest, ignoring the pungent smell of dried blood as he cradled her. "Okay, what was there before?"

Althea looked around, a cute little frown marring her brows as she nestled deeper into his chest, "the monsters aren't there anymore." She murmured softly, her voice was scratchy and he found that she had a lisp.

"That's right. The monsters are all gone. You're safe now, sweetheart." Dean whispered, rubbing her back, where she thankfully, wasn't injured.

Althea looked up, her young, cute features marred by the cuts and blood, but her honey hazel eyes were discernable and remarkable. "Are you sure?" She whispered, her eyes turning from side to side carefully, before they turned to Dean's again, "I can go home and see Mummy and Daddy?"

Dean nodded and his face broke out into a large grin as her little face lit up, her eyes wide as she smiled, her bottom-front tooth missing as she hugged him. "Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Dean gently readjusted her to a more comfortable spot in his arms and she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and rested her head against the space where his neck and shoulder joined, her soft breath tickling the sensitive skin, but he made no move to change her position. It reminded him of Sam and how he would feel if something similar had happened. His arms tightened involuntarily around her body. "Let's get you home, huh?"

Althea nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Don't like the plot or pairings, then don't read this fic.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural. Nope. Not me. I wish.**_

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 537**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _The Crime Scene_**

* * *

Althea shot up from her place in her bed, panting hard as she held her side, the old scars flaring up as she groaned in discomfort. Sweat slicking her tan skin and flattening her hair to her forehead in damp waves as she swallowed thickly. Her eyes wide as she took in every detail of her dorm room and her roommates bed empty, probably to catch up with her boyfriend.

The sun blazing through the open window, the sound of bustling students running to their early classes and the sound of birds chirping in the trees. Althea grabbed the cross she had worn since her baptism and she fisted it, running her free hand through her long, brown hair as she calmed down slowly.

"Just a dream. .just a dream . . . it was just a dream." She whispered the mantra to herself and she let go of her cross, kicking the covers off her naked legs and she slid off the mattress, standing before she stretched, her black boy-shorts stark against her skin and her cropped singlet rode up her stomach, revealing more of her torso. Her body cracked as her joints were released from their immobile state.

She sighed luxuriously, pushing the memory/dream out of her conscious thoughts and she bent down, grabbing her ripped and washed out jeans before slipping them on and she swiped her AC/DC shirt from the floor and tugged it over her head and shrugged on a flannel blue shirt to keep her warm. Finishing her grunge look with her favourite muddy converse.

Althea managed to complete her morning routine that consisted of splashing water on her face and brushing her teeth before she swung her Batman bag over her shoulder and slipped out of the dorm room-

-only to nearly collide head-first with her roommate, Lucy, who was a tall, leggy blonde that normally always looked perfectly put together, even when she woke up in the morning, whereas Althea barely got by looking like a zombie.

"Allie!" Lucy cried, her fingers digging into Althea's upper arms, her wide blue eyes desperate, her expression horrified and her hair a mess.

"Lucy, what is it? What's wrong?" Allie asked, gripping onto Lucy's elbows to steady her as she looked into Lucy's wide eyes.

"I-it's Johnny. . I went to go see him at his dorm, b-b-but. ." Lucy couldn't get the words out, gasping for air as Allie's hands slipped from Lucy's elbows to her hands and took deep breaths with her roommate to calm her down.

"Take it easy, Luce, breathe. Deep breaths. Tell me what happened."

"Ambulance. Police. Feds. They're all at Johnny's dorm," Lucy took a deep breath, her eyes filling with tears, "I think something's happened to him."

Althea sighed, "come on." She took Lucy's hand tight and together they ran toward Johnny's dorm, to find out what's going on.

(..)

Dean and Sam looked around the small dorm room, blood spatters coloring the walls and floor and there was a handsome young man in the center in a pool of his own blood, his eyes glassy, open in fear. His body splayed about, he'd been in a struggle at the time of his death and there was a gaping hole in his chest with a certain part missing.

His heart.

Dean sighed, ignoring the pungent smell as he bent down, looking at the young boy.

He must have been terrified.

Dean stood and rejoined his brother who was conversing with the Sheriff. "Ah, Sheriff Peterson, my partner, Special Agent Scott."

Both Dean and the Sheriff nodded to each other respectively, before Dean started, "so the deceased, who was he?"

"Name _was_ Johnny Tailor. A good kid, studying IT here. He was always on the right side of the law, even though he was picked on quite a lot." Sheriff Peterson slid off his hat and sighed as he shook his head, "it's a shame, he would have made it to high places in life." The Sheriff turned his eyes back to Sam and Dean, shifting in speculation. "But why are you guys here? We've only just established the cause of death."

"His heart was ripped out, right?" Dean asked, pointing to the left side of his chest, where his heartbeat strong.

"Yeah, you know somethin'?" Sheriff Peterson asked, sliding his cowboy hat back on.

"We've been tracking this guy for a while now. This is certainly his M.O, we believe he may still be around."

"What, this guy just takes the hearts of his victims? For what?!"

"Well, when we catch him, we can ask." Sam quipped, turning to walk around the corpse of Johnny Tailor, his eyes roaming over the gruesome sight that no longer held any ill feelings for him anymore, the stench hardly bothered him, he'd smelt worse. He'd been Lucifer's vessel and nothing could beat that anymore.

"Did Mr. Tailor have any close friends, possible a girlfriend that could know something? Any enemies?" Dean asked, turning his eyes back to the Sheriff.

"Johnny had a girlfriend, Lucy Yorkshire, she has a roommate. . I don't remember her name but I know all three were pretty close. My daughter comes here and she's mutual friends with Lucy."

"Enemies?"

Sheriff Peterson just scoffed, "take your pick of any of the frat boys, even the jocks, but I doubt any of them are capable of this."

"Don't be so sure. Anyone can kill, given the right circumstances." Dean mused before he and Sam bid their goodbyes before leaving the crime scene. "We should find Johnny's girlfriend. See if she knows anything."

"I don't think we'll have to look far." Sam pointed to the distraught blonde who clung to the shorter brunette behind the yellow caution tape, watching with teary blue eyes. Both brothers looked at each other, the same thoughts running through their minds and they walked to the crowd of people with Lucy and her friend in the front. "Excuse me, ladies, I'm Agent Young, this is Agent Scott," they both showed their badges to the girls, "we're from the Federal Bureau of Investigation, are you Lucy Yorkshire?"

At the prompt, Lucy nodded, "is Johnny okay? Is my baby okay?" She asked, in her fist was a damp tissue as she held her friend tight. Her friend didn't seem to mind as she gently tried to calm Lucy.

"Miss. Yorkshire, I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but," he took a breath, even though he wasn't an actual Fed, it was still hard to see the grief that Lucy would go through, "your boyfriend, Johnny Tailor, is no longer with us." Dean informed gently and watched as Lucy's face crumpled and she fell into her friend, sobbing hard.

Althea paused, seeing the body bag and the stretcher that Johnny was being carried off on and she raised her hand, resting it against the back of Lucy's head. She didn't need to see that, sniffling as she did so, watching as they loaded him into the ambulance and drove away.

Johnny was her friend.

"I realize that this is a grieving time but we are going to need to ask you a few questions." Dean mused.

"Well, it's not going to be now. Lucy is in no state to answer any of your questions right now." Althea answered, firm.

"Of course, we understand. When you're ready to contact us, please refer to this card." Sam handed Althea a card with both their numbers on it and she nodded.

"If we could get your name for future reference, it'd be easier to know who you are if _you_ call _us_." Dean suggested.

"I'm Lucy's roommate, our dorm room number is 13 and we're on the second level. My name is Althea Kennedy; thank you Agent Scott, Agent Young." Her eyes roamed over Dean for a split second before she turned and walked away with Lucy in tow, trying to calm her.

Sam took Dean by the arm as they made their way to the Impala.

"Sam, did she just say her name was Althea Kennedy?" His face was pale, eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, believe so, why? What's got you shaken up?" Sam asked, a smug grin on his face. His brother couldn't be crushing could he?

"Remember that werewolf case I told you about? The one Dad and I took in the late 1990's?"

"Yeah, you saved a little girl. Why are you bringing this up now?" Sam's smile slowly slipped off his lips as confusion etched into the creases of his face.

"Sammy," both Dean and Sam stopped in front of the Impala, facing each other, Dean's hand wrapped around his brother's wrist, "that _was_ the little girl."


End file.
